Let me Teach You A New Technique KakashixSasuke Yaoi Lemon
by kyo10
Summary: Kakashi and Sasuke develop an intersting relationship
Leave reviews telling me what you thought and how i did please :)

This takes place in the Shippuden episodes, so Sasuke is **16.**

"Kakashi-sensei you're late again!" Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan yelled in unison. Once again Kakashi-sensei made us wait at the training grounds for hours before he arrived. I don't even know why I bother coming on time anymore, he's always late anyway. "Sorry you guys, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long path?" he said as he scratched the back of his head with a grin on his face. "You're lying Kakashi-sensei; that was your excuse last time!" Sakura-chan yelled. "Well, there are a lot of cats in konoha." He replied.

"What are we going to be doing today, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto-kun asked. "Today I think we'll take it easy and do some friendly sparring." Kakashi-Sensei said as he pulled out his Icha Icha paradise book. "Yeah right, you just want to read that stupid book of yours." Sakura-chan said under her breath. 'She can be so pestering sometimes.' "Alright! I know I'll win!" Naruto-kun yelled. He's way too energized right now. "Naruto, why don't you and Sakura fight first, the winner will fight Sasuke?" "Okay!"

Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan made their way to the center of the training grounds. "Began." Kakashi-sensei said, fabricating the two ninjas to fight. I closed my eyes, not caring for what the two ninja were doing. "You know Sasuke, you should pay attention, and you may learn something." Kakashi-sensei said as he sat next to me on the ground. 'What did he want, we barely ever talk?' "I can't learn anything from those below me." I said, while still closing my eyes. "Then why don't I teach you a new technique later on today?" Kakashi-sensei said as he flipped a page. 'How can he read hat book and have a conversation?' "Why do you want to teach me something new all of sudden?" I asked, now looking at him. "I think you're finally old enough now." He said with a smile.

"Woohoo, I won!" Naruto-kun yelled as he jumped in the air; Sakura as lying on the floor panting. "Well then, I guess it's time for you and Naruto to fight now." Kakashi-sensei said. I got up from my seat on the grass and stood in the center of the training rounds where Sakura-chan was once standing. "Began"

Evening – Training was now over; Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan and I sat at Ichiraku's Ramen eating our bowls of soup. "You know I just let you win, Sasuke-kun." Naruto-kun said; still complaining about losing. Sakura-chan hit Naruto-kun on his head; "Shut up, you know Sasuke-kun won fair and square!" "Haha maybe you're right." Naruto-kun said while rubbing his head. "But then again at least I beat you." Naruto-kun said while sticking his tongue out. "Why you!" I toned out the idiots next to me that were making a bunch of noise, and thought of what Kakashi-sensei told me told training. 'Meet me at my house at nine o'clock so I can show you the new technique.' I looked at the digital clock on the counter' it read 8:45 pm.

"I'm going to be leaving now." I said as I took out my money and place it on the table. "What? Why so soon; we just came?" Sakura-chan asked. "I have something to do." Was all I said as I got up from the red stool and started to walk away. "Don't miss training tomorrow! I'm going to kick your butt!" Naruto-kun yelled after me.

I walked down the dirt roads, passing many houses and stores. Konoha was lit brightly outside, and there was still a few people walking along with me. I turned right, as I kept my eyes open for Kakashi-sensei's house. Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, and I had all been there once for a party; we celebrated our first A-rank mission.

I stopped in my tracks and gazed up at the familiar house. 'Why did he want to meet here?' 'Why not at the training grounds?' I asked myself. I walked up the few steps that lead to the door and knocked gently; I was hoping he wouldn't answer; I wasn't in the mood for his sarcastic remarks. After standing outside for a while with repeated knocking until the door opened. Kakashi-sensei held one hand above his head and leaned against the door frame. He had a tired expression on his face and was no longer wearing his Chunin jacket or his head band; his hair was also kind of messy. 'Was this bastard sleeping!?'

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I forgot you were coming." Kakashi-sensei said as he entered the house, expecting me to follow. I walked behind him, and stepped into the living room. "Why am I here, Kakashi-sensei?" I asked. "Don't you remember? I told you I'm going to teach you a new technique." He stated. "But how are we supposed to practice in your house?" I asked. "Well this isn't something you can exactly do in public." He said as he started to walk up some stairs. "Follow me." He said with a hand gesture. I've never been to the upstairs part of Kakashi-Sensei's house; he told us that it was strictly forbidden. 'What did he want to show me up here?' We walked through a wide hallway, and then Kakashi-sensei went through a door. In the room there was a large bed, a dresser, bookshelf with many books and scrolls, and a door that leads to a bathroom. "Why are we in your bedroom, Kakashi-sensei?" I asked as I stood by the bed. Kakashi-sensei walked towards me and shoved me forcefully onto the bed, then climb on top of me. "Kaka-" my words were cut off by Kakashi-sensei's lip. He hadn't removed his mask, but I could still feel an electrifying and warm feeling from his lips. Kakashi-sensei pulled his lips a few ceilometers away; "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing?" I asked frantically and shocked, even though I could tell I was blushing. 'Did I secretly want this?' Kakashi-sensei rested his head on my neck; "I'm going to teach you how to deal with torture." He said against my neck. "What!? Why are you teaching it to me like this?" I asked immediately. "The best way to learn torture is through sex, good rough sex to be particular." Kakashi-Sensei said lustfully and seductively as he grabbed my firm erection, making me gasp in pleasure. 'Why am I getting turned on by this?'

"I can see you're already enjoying this a lot Sasuke-kun." Kakashi-sensei said as he pulled his head away from my neck. Kakashi-sensei removed his hand from the bulge in my pants and gripped my pants as he started to pull them off. "Stop, Kakashi-sensei!" I yelled as I grabbed his hand. I didn't want to have sex with my Sensei. "Sasuke-kun you're going to have to go through this one way or another; it's not going to be that fun if I have to force you." Kakashi-sensei said bluntly while looking into my eyes. I blushed even more as I let go of his hand, allowing him to remove my pants, and then my shirt. I watched carefully as Kakashi-sensei slid his mask down off his face. I don't get why he covers his face, he looked handsome.

Kakashi-sensei placed his lips on my pale neck and began to suck and lick. "Ahhh Kakashi-sensei." I moaned; I bit my lip, not wanting him to know I was enjoying this. After leaving a bright pink mark on my neck he trailed kisses down to my nipple. First he made circles around my hard pink nipples with his moist tongue as he pinched the other. I arched my back as he took one into his mouth. "Sensei….." I trailed on. "I'm surprised you're enjoying this; I thought you'd fight back a little." Kakashi said with a cute smile on his face. I blushed and turned my face, allowing my hair to cover some of my face.

My heart started to beat even faster as Kakashi-sensei pulled my boxers off, leaving me completely naked. I attempted to cover my erection with my hands, but Kakashi-sensei wouldn't let me. "There's no need to be shy, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi-sensei said, while still smiling.

I let out a groan as Kakashi-sensei wrapped his hand tightly around my thick, 10in cock. I watched as Kakashi-sensei bent down and licked the tip of my dick. "Mhmmmm" I moaned. Kakashi-sensei proceeded to lick and suck on the tip of my manhood until I got aggravated. "Kakashi-sensei, stop teasing!" I said. "Sensei!" I let out a loud moan as Kakashi took my whole shaft in his mouth. I placed my hand on the back of his head and forced myself even deeper down his throat if possible. "Oh god that feels good." I moaned. I started to thrust my stiff penis in Kakashi-sensei's mouth, wanting more. Kakashi-sensei placed his free hand on my hip, stopping me from moving, and began to bob his head up and down even faster. "Kakashi-sensei you're going to make me cum!" I yelled. I felt pure pleasure through my body as my apex was coming. "Kakashi!" I screamed as a shot a large load of my milky cum dripped into Kakashi-sensei's mouth. Kakashi-sensei's mouth over flew with cum, making some drip down his face and my still harden cock. The urge to feel Kakashi-sensei huge cock in my ass became even more momentous as I watched Kakashi-sensei lick the cum off my shaft.

Once Kakashi-sensei finished swallowing all my cum, Kakashi-sensei unzipped his pants, making his enormous, thick, firm 12in dick pop out. I stared at his cock, surprised at how big it was. "Do you like what you see, Sasuke?" Kakashi-sensei asked teasingly. I blushed and looked away.

Kakashi-sensei parted my legs and positioned himself to fuck me. "Are you ready Sasuke-kun?" He asked. I shyly nodded. "Kakashi!" I cried out loud as Kakashi-sensei shoved his whole erection deep into my ass, stretching my anus. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I placed my hand over my mouth, trying my best not to scream. An immeasurable amount of pain went through my body. Kakashi-sensei didn't give me a chance to adjust and began to penetrate my virgin ass faster and deeper with every thrust. I let out more cries of pain every time he pushed his 12in dick back into my tight ass. "Kakashi-sensei, please stop." I cried out. "This is supposed to be torture, not pleasure; you're not going to learn anything if I'm gentle." He said as he proceeded to fuck my ass. The bed shook and hit against the wall making a banging noise numerous times per second as Kakashi-sensei fucked me at an inhuman speed. The pain had begun to go away, and pleasure was starting to replace it. The tip of Kakashi-sensei's cock hit my prostate with every thrust and rubbed the sides of my walls. "Oh god, Kakashi-sensei go faster!" I moaned wanting to feel more. I wanted him to fuck me until I couldn't walk anymore, the more pain he made me fell the more I got turned on.

Kakashi-sensei placed my legs on his shoulders and held my waist in the air and thrust even deeper into my ass. "Sensei, your cock feels so good." I told him. Kakashi-sensei bent down and kissed my lips harshly but passionately as he continued to shove his erection into me; making his balls slap against my ass every time. Kakashi-sensei explored my mouth with his tongue and sucked on mine, making me moan into his mouth. As Kakashi-sensei kissed me, I situated my hand around my firm dick and traveled my hand up and down. The feeling to spill my seed was almost there.

Kakashi-sensei removed his lips from mine, tighten his grip around my waist, and thrusted into me faster than he ever had before. "Kakashi-sensei I'm going to cum!" I told him as I squirted my white fluids all over my chest. Kakashi-sensei continued to fuck my virgin ass at an inhuman speed, as I panted trying to catch my breath. 'How is he still going?'

Almost 4 hours have passed and Kakashi was still fucking me with his stiff manhood. I had come over 10 times now and my chest and stomach was completely covered and dripping with my cum. My cock was now soar from cumming so many times, but it was still stiff. "Shit, I can't last that much longer." Kakashi-sensei said as he rocked us back and forth. 'How can anybody last in bed for 4 hours?' I felt my climax coming again and I placed my hand around my sore dick and began to masturbate. I moved my hand up and down furiously wanting to cum more than anything. "Mhmmm Sensei." I moaned as I shot my cum into the air for the 11th time adding to the cum that already covered my body. I took my free hand and wiped some of the cum off my face and licked it, tasting my juices.

My stiff shaft stayed in the air as Kakashi-Sensei fucked my sore anus. Kakashi-sensei placed his hand on my cum covered cock and started to yank it. "Kakashi-sensei that feels amazing." I moaned. As I thrust my erection into his tight grip. "Do you like that Sasuke?" Kakashi-sensei asked seductively. "Mhm" I said as I nodded. "Kakashi!" I moaned loudly as he squeezed my cock even more. 'Damn, why was he so good at this?'

"Sasuke-kun, I can't last any longer." Kakashi-sensei said as he passionately kissed my lips and shot a huge load of his milky semen into my ass making it overflow and drip onto my ass. As Kakashi-sensei's cum continued to flow out his large dick, I thrust my cock into Kakashi-sensei's firm dick until I felt Immense pleasure. I moaned into Kakashi-sensei's mouth as more cum dripped from my penis.

Kakashi-sensei removed his soft lips from mine and stood up on the bed with his cum covered cock sticking up. "Sasuke-kun, I want you to suck on it clean." He said while holding his manhood with one hand. I sat up and placed my hands on Kakashi-sensei's firm, veiny, thick, 12in dick. I started to swallow his erection little by little until I felt Kakashi-sensei's hands on the back of my head. Kakashi-sensei pushed my head towards him until all 12in were in my mouth making me gag. He held tightly onto my hair as he fucked my face just like he did to my ass. "Oh shit, Sasuke-kun, it feels so good." He moaned as he held his head back. My mouth hurt from being stretched to fit his cock, but he kept thrusting. "Sasuke!" He moaned even loader as he fucked my mouth faster.

As I sucked on Kakashi-sensei's tasty dick, I pulled and tugged on mine, making me moan against his dick. "Sasuke-kun I want you to cum with me." Kakashi-sensei told me. He placed his hand back on my head and began to thrust into my moist mouth, making me even more aroused. "Sasuke!" Kakashi-sensei moaned loudly as he shot his cum deep into my throat, and filing my mouth, as I shot my cum straight up, all over my body. Kakashi-sensei kept his enormous cock in my mouth as cum dripped from his erection and my face. Once Kakashi-sensei removed his penis from my mouth I swallowed all of his cum and used my finger to wipe and lick the cum off my face.

I laid back on the bed trying to catch my breath and panting as I watched Kakashi-sensei push his still firm manhood back into his pants, creating a bulge. 'How long can he keep an erection for? It's been past 5 hours now?' "Sasuke-kun, get dressed." He told me as he handed me my clothes. "Kakashi-sensei can't I take a shower first, I'm covered in sweat and cum?" I asked. "No, for a punishment you can walk home like that." Kakashi-sensei said as he got off the bed. "A punishment, for what?" I asked, not sure why I was getting in trouble. "I told you I was going to teach you how to deal with torture. You shouldn't allow your enemy to see your weak points." Kakashi-sensei simply said as if nothing had just happened. "Did you really not expect me to cry!? You're dick is enormous!" I argued back while blushing from what I was saying to my Sensei. "It's training; it's not supposed to be easy; next time if you do better, then you can take a shower." "There's going to be a next time?" I asked. "Until you learn how to enjoy my dick being in your ass we're going to keep doing this." Kakashi-sensei said as he headed downstairs.

I attempted to get up, but felt immense pain run through my body. "Damn it Kakashi-Sensei, why did you have to be so rough." I mumbled under my breath. I slowly walked downstairs to meet Kakashi-sensei waiting for me by the door. I started to walk by him, but he stopped me by grabbing my wrist. Kakashi-sensei turned me around, pulled down his blue mask, and kissed me passionately. I blushed and kissed him back. I parted my lips so I could allow Kakashi-sensei's warm, moist tongue against mine. I wrapped my arms around Kakashi-sensei's neck as he held on to my waist. As Kakashi-sensei explored and sucked on my tongue I let out moans, but he eventually broke the kiss. "I suggest you don't tell anybody about this." Kakashi-sensei whispered in my ear as he grabbed my cock through my pants, releasing a groan from my lips.

Later that night – I was now walking home on the empty dirt roads. The street lights were shining brightly, but nobody was out to see them. I looked a clock that hung in a small shop, it read 12:57. So Kakashi-sensei fucked my ass for over five hours. 'I really don't want to go back tomorrow.'

After walking dreadfully slow through the roads of Konoha, I finally reached my apartment. I immediately went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water to take a bath. I stood in front of the large mirror in the bathroom and got undressed. Once I was completely naked I could see the blemishes Kakashi-sensei left on my neck, bruises on my hips from holding me tightly and bite marks. I gazed away from the mirror and climbed into the tub filled with hot water. I lent my head back and closed my eyes, attempting to think about something relaxing, but the only thing I could think of was Kakashi-sensei's manhood in me. I found myself pumping my hand up and down my limp shaft as I thought of Kakashi-sensei thrusting into me. "Mhmmm Kakashi-sensei." I moaned as I began to move my hand faster up and down my sore cock.

*Splash* I opened my eyes to see a medium sized shampoo bottle floating in the water. I let go of my now stiff dick and picked up the shampoo bottle. Sexual thoughts of what I could use this for came into my mind. 'This would feel good in my ass' I thought to myself. Kakashi-sensei has turned me into a complete sex maniac. I lifted my body a little bit out of the water and placed the shampoo bottle directly below me. "Kakashi-sensei!" I moaned loudly as I felt pleasure from lowering myself and pushing the bottle in me. I held the end of the bottle with one hand as I began to move up and down on it, making my cock even harder and stand up straight. As I fucked my tight, pink anus with the shampoo bottle, I used my right hand to rub my erection. "Shit this feels so good." I cursed as I started to rub my penis even faster. I proceeded to thrust the shampoo bottle deep in me while I pumped my hand up and down on my dick. "Sensei…" I trailed off. I wanted Kakashi-sensei's thick, 12in cock in my ass so badly, just thinking of him having sex with me again tomorrow made me even hornier. I felt my firm erection get even harder as my anus tightens; my climax was coming. I moved up and down on the bottle faster as I rubbed my shaft even faster "Sensei!" I moaned loudly as my cum shot out, making a lot land all over my face. I let go of my still harden dick and licked the cum off my fingers. "Mhmmmm."I moaned and bit my lip as I pulled the bottle out of my tight ass.

I stepped out of the steamy bathroom with a towel wrapped around my hips as I walked to the bedroom and lay on the bed in the dark. The only thing lighting the room was the moonlight shining through the window. My penis was still hard as I lay on the bed. "I'm not going to get any sleep tonight." I said getting angry at the bulge under the towel that wouldn't go away. I placed my hand on the towel, where the tip of my penis was, and started to rub. "Mhmmmm" I moaned as I bit my lip. I didn't want the neighbors to hear me moaning through the thin walls.

I removed the towel, so I was completely naked, and threw it to the side. I groaned as I grabbed my shaft firmly and moved my hands slowly up and down it. "Ka-kakashi" I moaned from the pleasure that traveled through my cock. As I pumped my hand up and down my manhood, I pinched and played with my pink nipples, making them erect and fabricating numerous moans from my lip. "Sensei…..my dick is so hard." I moaned out as I started to go faster. Moans kept leaving my lips as I pumped faster and faster. I arched my back as I felt the immeasurable pleasure leaving my body. After masturbating several more times my erection finally went away and I was able to fall asleep.

*Beep**Beep**Beep* I heard the loud and annoying alarm clock go off, waking me up. I hit the alarm with my fist and slowly sat up as I stretched and yawned, then made my way to the bathroom. I stood I front of the sink and threw some water on my face, trying to get myself to wake up some more. Because of Kakashi-sensei, I only got 2 hours of sleep. The thoughts of all the sexual things I did in the bathtub and bed entered my mind again. I felt my cock start to harden, but I pushed the thoughts out of my mind, I wanted to try and forget about Kakashi-sensei. I was still naked from last night; as I looked at myself in the mirror, some of the blemishes Kakashi-sensei left had become less apparent. 'Thank god, I didn't want anyone to see the marks he made.'

After getting dressed and eating a small breakfast, I stepped out of my medium sized apartment, locked the door, and headed towards the training ground. Hopefully we weren't doing anything that caused a lot of work, I was still really sore from Kakashi-Sensei's so called 'training' last night.

As I arrived at the training grounds, Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan was already waiting for me. "Hi Sasuke-kun! How did you sleep last night?" Sakura-chan asked excitedly. *sigh* "Just fine" I said as I took a seat underneath a tree. I already knew Kakashi-sensei wasn't going to be here for the next few hours, so I might as well go back to sleep.

After training- "Hey you guys let go to the bathhouse!" Naruto-kun yelled. "I'm not in the mood." I said as I started to walk away. "Come on Sasuke-kun, you never hang out with us." Sakura-chan said, pleading me to come. *sign* "fine." I said, giving in. "Kakashi-sensei, do you want to come too?" Naruto-kun asked. "Hm, I guess so."

At the bath house – Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei, and I went to the male's side of the bath house as Sakura-chan went to the other side. Naruto-kun had offered to keep her company, but it only ended with him getting him getting punched.

After soaking in the tub for an hour and talking about plural idiotic things, Naruto-kun decided that he was going to go take a shower. "Hurry up you two!" Naruto-kun yelled as he walked towards the door.

Kakashi-sensei and I stayed quiet for a while until he reached down into the water and grabbed my cock. "Kakashi-sensei what are you doing!? We're in public!" I yelled as I tried to push his hand away, but he wouldn't budge. "If you be quiet, nobody will hear you moaning." Kakashi-sensei said as he started to move his hand up and down my shaft. I refused to enjoy his actions at first, but then I gave in I closed my eyes and let my head fall back, attempting to relax as Kakashi-sensei stroked my dick. I bit my lip trying to surpass moans, but I let a few pass my lips. "Kakashi-sensei…" I cried out as he tightens his grip around my erection. I wrapped my arms tightly around Kakashi-sensei's neck and kissed him passionately. Kakashi-sensei proceeded to pump his hand up and down my manhood as he licked and sucked on my tongue. "Ahhhhhh Sensei you're going to make me cum." I said as I placed my head against Kakashi-sensei's neck. "Mhmmm Sensei" I moaned as Kakahsi-sensei grabbed my ass with his free hand. Kakashi-sensei separated my cheeks and pushed four of his fingers into my ass. "Oh my god! Kakashi-sensei!" I moaned loudly from the intense pleasure I felt. "Do you like that, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi-sensei asked. "Sensei that feels so good." I said, still resting my head on his shoulder. As Kakashi-sensei thrusted his fingers deep into my tight ass, I felt my cock get harder and ass tighten. "Sensei go faster." I begged, wanting to feel more. Kakashi-sensei shoved his fingers into my as faster while he rubbed my erection. "Kakashi-sensei!" I moaned loudly then pressed my lips harshly against Kakashi-sensei's as I split my seed. 'Why was he so good at this?'

I soon broke our kiss and blushed as I looked at Kakashi-sensei in the eye. Kakashi-sensei placed his hand on my cheek and brought me back close to him, connecting our lips again. Kakashi-sensei placed one hand around my waist as he grabbed my ass tightly with the other. Kakashi-sensei and I wrestled with our tongues for a while as he rubbed and squeezed my ass. Kakashi-sensei broke our hot and passionate kiss and let go of my ass. "Tonight I'm not going to be so nice." Kakashi-sensei whispered lustfully into my ear and stepped out of the tub. "We should hurry up and catch up with the others." He said as he started towards the shower room. I got up after him, and followed him into the shower.

"Sasuke-kun" I heard somebody say as they wrapped their arms around me. "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing, Naruto-kun is in the next shower." I said as I tried to get out of his arms. "Shhhh" Kakashi-sensei said as he stood behind me and kissed my neck. The hot poured down on us while Kakashi-sensei kissed my neck and commenced to stroke my dick. "Sensei, stop."I said while removing his hand from my shaft. "Why do you want me to stop now?" Kakashi Sensei said as he lays his head on my shoulder. I didn't answer, not knowing what to say to him. "Sasuke-kun I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" Kakashi-sensei said, trying to reassure me. I nodded slowly and let go of his hand so he could pump his hand up and down my cock.

I lent my head against the hot, steamy shower's wall as Kakashi-sensei made my manhood stiff and feel intense pleasure. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand to cover a loud cry when Kakashi-sensei penetrated my ass with his firm, thick 12-in cock. Kakashi-sensei let go of my erection and placed both his hands around my waist as he start to shove his cock in and out. I kept my head against the steamy wall, trying my best to be quiet, so the others wouldn't hear. "Sasuke-kun, do you like that?" Kakashi-sensei said as he hit my prostate with every thrust. I nodded again, not able to remove my hand from my mouth.

"Sasuke-kun,Kakashi-sensei I'm going to get dressed now and wait outside, hurry up!" Naruto-kun yelled. "We'll be right there." Kakashi-sensei replied while still penetrating me. "Sasuke-kun." Kakashi-sensei grunted as he tighten his grip on my waist and rested is head on my shoulder. "Oh god, Kakashi-sensei, I love you so much, please don't stop." I begged. "I love you too Sasuke-kun." Kakashi-sensei said and kissed my neck. "Mhmmmm Kakakshi!" I moaned loudly, no longer caring who could hear me. Kakashi-sensei stroked my dick faster as he thrusted deeper. "Sasuke-kun, I'm going to cum." Kakashi-sensei said as he sped up. "Me to sensei." While I still held my head against the showers wall, I took my manhood from Kakashi-sensei's hand and stroked it. "Sensei!" I screamed as Kakashi-sensei's and my climax came. Kakashi-sensei took his large, 12in shaft out my ass, turned me around, and placed his lips on mine. As our tongues entangled with each other the hot water poured down on our heads. Kakashi-sensei held onto my waist tightly and pushed me against the wall as I wrapped my hands around his neck. After our sexual kiss ended, Kakashi-sensei kissed my forehead. "I love you, Sasuke-kun." He said while he looked straight into my eyes. I blushed and gave him a small kiss; my hands still wrapped around his neck. "I love you too, Sensei." I said with a cute smile on my face.

"So, how about we all go for some ramen now you guys!" Naruto-kun yelled. "I'll go with you Naruto-kun." Sakura-chan said with a smile on her face. "Sorry Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, but I have some other affairs to take care of." Kakashi-sensei said as he looked me in the eyes; I blushed and looked away. "What about you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura-chan asked. "I have other things to do tonight too, maybe tomorrow." "Well I guess it's a date Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he wrapped his arm around Sakura-chan's neck. "Like hell it is, we're just going to eat some food!" Sakura-chan yelled as she started to storm off. "Wait up!" Naruto-kun yelled as he ran after her. "Well I guess it's going to be another pleasurable night for us, huh Sasuke-kun?" I blushed and nodded. 'Hopefully every night for the rest of my life will be like last night.'

Leave reviews telling me what you thought and how i did please :)


End file.
